<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How. by Againsthe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673863">How.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe'>Againsthe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, NSFW, Pharma with both normal and SG memories, Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>逃离了SG世界的SG救护车，和被植入了SG药师记忆的正常世界药师。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SG Ratchet/Pharma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>药师还在适应。<br/>
他的后背引擎重重磨上另一台机体的胸甲，发出刺耳的刮花声，但它并不能影响他们的兴致。<br/>
“继续，药师。”救护车说，光镜中闪烁着药师熟悉的嗜血光芒，“给我看。”<br/>
“炉渣……”药师挣扎着向后仰身，“你还想看什么？你还有什么没看过？”他伸出手抱住他的脑袋，将他从高处拉扯下来，毫无停顿地摁向自己的胸口。那里的甲片早就被破坏得七零八落，无法被扯碎的也留下了摧残的痕迹，想也知道它们不可能再像原本一样闭合严密。狼藉一片的中央安置着药师暴露的火种舱，舱体外侧布满了啮咬留下的齿痕。它已经破破烂烂，像是已经撑不过下一次粗暴对待。<br/>
药师挺起身，将它送到救护车的嘴边。<br/>
“你不就是想要这个？”他反问道。<br/>
到底是谁想要？救护车笑出声来，几乎是如他所愿地张开嘴，狠狠咬上去。金属在合拢的齿间变形，形成一处新的齿印，与先前的叠加在一起，组成更加惨不忍睹的网状伤痕。<br/>
火种舱受损的尖锐痛苦击穿了药师，他向后仰得更深，尖叫，直至自己的发声器超频罢工，双手却更加用力地摁着救护车的脑袋，仿佛要把他就这样塞进自己的身体里去。电场随着药师的反应，在他们的周围激烈震荡着。一阵静电的爆音之后，药师安静下来，几秒后才重新开始呢喃他的名字，虚弱的双手摸索着他的后颈和肩膀，光镜维持着暗淡的模样。<br/>
“救护车，救护车……”<br/>
救护车当然会回应他，他已经给救护车看了他想要的东西。<br/>
“你想从我这里要什么，药师？”<br/>
“我？”药师的发声器卡了壳，那双光镜却亮起了些，像是刚刚才略微清醒。<br/>
救护车抬起身，凑近他，两人的鼻尖几乎相碰在一起，热腾腾的气体在他们之间流动。<br/>
“你。”救护车肯定道，“药师，你想要我给你什么？”<br/>
药师的光镜闪了闪，仿佛真的思考了片刻。不过救护车早就知道他的答案，他只是要他自己的说出来。<br/>
“那就拆我。”药师说道，“再拆一次。”<br/>
救护车欣然应许。他伸出手替药师拢上胸甲，将他重新摁回他们临时的“充电床”上。<br/>
药师后背的引擎蹭出了更大的噪音，他挪动了一会儿，躲开会让他躺得不够舒服的结构，在救护车眼前分开腿，把自己摆弄成足以让他轻而易举一览无余的模样，恬不知耻地向他展示自己的对接面板。他才刚刚过载了一次，从未打开的前端护罩下正在渗出新的对接液，液体向下流淌到尚无法合拢的接口保护唇上，和其他湿淋淋黏糊糊的液体混到一起。他的腿根几乎湿润一片，到处都是尚未完全凝固的液体，对接液，冷凝液，保护液，甚至还有能量液，而且他们都知道这是谁干的好事。<br/>
救护车深吸了口气，嫉妒的腐蚀在他的舌尖上跳动。<br/>
“你也像这样勾引那个家伙吗？”他低沉地问道。<br/>
“什么？不！”他成功的惹恼了药师，飞行者抬起腿一脚踢在他的肩膀上，只差一点就把他从自己的身上踹下去，“救护车！如果你想让我杀了你，我现在就可以，甚至用不到别的东西！”<br/>
他举起手，形态锁带着怒火松散下来。救护车知道它下一秒会变成什么，那是他的杰作，他可不想挑战一件杀人利器。赶在药师完成变形之前，他压了上去。<br/>
“渣的……哈啊、炉渣……！”药师发出了另一阵静电噪音，这个混蛋一口气把他自己一口气全都塞进来了，就算他们刚刚已经拆过了，而且好几次，这还是……还是太有些过了。药师能感觉到他之前留在自己接口里的液体被挤压倒流出去，他的后底盘下面感受到了一股全新的湿润。对不起身下这台机体的念头在他的脑模块里一闪而过，但立刻就被覆盖上来的对接快感淹没了。<br/>
不管他们拆过多少次，救护车都只会按照他自己的节奏来，而他的节奏就是从一开始就摧毁药师，不管是抵抗防线还是理智，他像对待没有意识和知觉的空壳服务机一样对待他。有时候药师甚至要怀疑自己死后，他到底对剩下的残骸做了什么。<br/>
他做得出来那种事情，尤其是看到他现在更变本加厉的脾性之后。<br/>
但不可否认的是，这种对待显然很合药师的胃口。救护车总是最了解他的那一个，他知道他的底线在哪，然后他会再跨过一步。<br/>
他用自己对药师而言显然超过了的管子重重的碾上那些传感节点，强制它们展开，每一个角度都摁压到底。<br/>
药师爆发出了尖锐的哭叫，他扭动着想要逃过这超出他承受极限的感觉，却只是方便了救护车进一步“照顾”他的接口。<br/>
“不、不……救护车，不……！”<br/>
电解液滑下药师的嘴角，他没有时间合拢自己的嘴，救护车的每一次动作都像是要榨干他地最后一点声音，而他确实声嘶力竭了。<br/>
救护车一手掌握着局面。<br/>
“现在感觉怎么样，药师？”<br/>
药师只能回答他一阵无意义的杂音。他的四肢只是简单的挂在救护车的身上，根本不谈固定自己或是顺着对方的动作配合。<br/>
“别这样，药师，这是你自己问我要的。”<br/>
救护车下压身体，将药师挤压在自己和他们的充电床之间。他们之间的声音变得沉闷起来，药师的反应更加趋于微弱和无力。<br/>
再过不久这个飞行者就会又一次过载，然后救护车就可以乘机再次用次级交换液灌满他的腹腔——他的接收舱早就装满了，装不下了，而且他还不打开自己的前端。<br/>
他们今天拆了几次了？救护车在间隙里数了数，但没有得到一个准确的数字。他说不清自己和药师谁的耐力更好，不过从他一时兴起把药师拽过来摁上台面之后，每次休息一小会儿之后药师都会说出那句话。<br/>
明明每次都被拆得一副像死了一样的模样，现在也是，但救护车笃定没过一会儿他的小鸟儿就会又精神抖擞起来了。想想，他刚刚还有力气踹他，还要杀了他。<br/>
所以他们两个当中到底是谁更贪得无厌一点？救护车本来以为是自己，不过现在看起来这只只有一半来自他的小鸟儿已经成功变得比他以为得还要适应状况。<br/>
这个世界对他的药师做了什么？将来他会有机会让药师告诉他。<br/>
至于现在，嗯，现在他们得换个地方才能继续他们的娱乐。<br/>
从刚才开始救护车就注意到了细微的吱嘎声，不过很长一段时间都被药师磨蹭那些金属的声音盖过去了。他把药师从“充电床”上捞起来，被对接完全占据了的飞行者几乎是下意识地缠到他身上，甚至找了个好位置。救护车得摁住他，不让他乱动，才能免于自己被管子上的感觉剥夺行动力。<br/>
“……干什么？”药师呜咽了一会儿，终于抬头问他。<br/>
“你把床弄塌了。”救护车说，仿佛映照着他的结论，药师本来躺着的位置传来一阵响亮的吱吱嘎嘎。<br/>
那具失去生命的空壳终于不堪重负地倒了下去，显然死僵已经到了头。<br/>
药师的光镜在尸体表面狼藉的痕迹上一扫而过，那些液体要么是他的，要么就是进过他的身体里又倒流了出来。他回过头，往救护车身上又趴上去一些，把自己的脑袋扔到救护车肩颈之间的空档上。<br/>
“去你房间。”他哼哼着，“你还想再来一次吗？”<br/>
“为什么不？”救护车答道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>